Experimentation
by FreezePride
Summary: Even (Vexen), Xehanort (Xemnas), Lea (Axel) Summary: There's just no telling what can happen once your back is turned.


Even was dumbfounded. He stood stock still, glancing between the child and then back to the adult with a look which clearly could not comprehend entirely what was happening. He was stuck somewhere between confusion, and his usual scowl of anger and discontent at seeing anything out of the ordinary. It had been part of the reason as to why Xehanort had been quite careful to keep the new set of experiments behind the other man's back for a remarkably long period of time.

When one knows how to distract the academic, it was all too easy. Granted, that blessedly idiotic genius could not be kept running in circles for too long.

And he had caught him at the most inopportune moment. The boy had been drugged. His head lolled unnaturally to the side as they wheeled him from the preparation room of the labs to the starkly lit experimentation chamber. Xehanort turned his gleaming golden eyes to the newcomer as Even burst through the door with that odd expression on his face, his grimace somewhere between starting to yell and choking back words. They had been inches from starting their true preparations, moments from beginning.

The boy with the red hair giggled morosely, his clothing torn as though there had been something of a struggle before the syringe needle had been placed on his small strapped form. The white haired apprentice had a trained expression which he turned to his 'elder'.

"Even, it's good to see you here." He began in clinical tones, his mind working hastily. "We need your help with the newest subject, you see, he's-"

"This is a child." Even blurted out, poison green eyes locked on the table, on the giggling boy, on his torn shirt and muddied clothing. The straps on the boy's arms bit down on his incumbent form, far too strong for someone of such a small size, not that he was struggling any longer. No, his drugs were working far too effectively. Even's expression betrayed nothing aside from those wide poison green eyes, traveling along the length of the story which this entire situation told without words.

Xehanort fiddled with the sleeves of his lab coat which had been drawn up uncharacteristically to his elbows. He pressed onward, trying to cover lost ground and distract his companion. "Yes. You see, he shows potential for unlocking the true meaning of the heart. I intend on-"

"This is a child." Even repeated, those eyes lingering on the IV, the needle puncturing the pure white skin, unstained by the scars of experimentation until right at this exact moment. His mind had been halted before, numbed in surprise, uncomprehending, but the sight of broken flesh seemed to awaken him almost unwillingly.

Because Xehanort had promised him that these experiments would benefit humankind, that they would unlock the secrets to this darkness which haunted them in only the worst of ways and they would be known as brilliant scientists and heros for it. He had an idea, a plan. He had assured him of it, of all his undeniable and desirable logic. It made sense to Even at the time, to turn his back so easily as the other man took charge to pave his way, to keep with his own studies on the human heart as the other man delved deeper and deeper beneath the surface of the castle. He had been assured that all would be fine, or perhaps even better than fine.

And undoubtedly, the reports which he had received from the other man had been brilliant. He should have suspected, he should have questioned. Why did Xehanort know how deep to cut the incision to withdraw the essence of a heart? How did the exactly calculation of speculation happen if not directly tested afterwards. Even locked eyes with the other apprentice.

Gold glimmered back at him and he found himself suddenly afraid. This was a disaster. There was no denying it. Not only was the older scientist's station on the line if this were to come to light, his entire career would be forfeit. But none of this had occurred to him quite yet. This was all secondary. Before he would even begin to think of what might happen once Master Ansem found out, he looked back down at the red-headed child, moaning some tired song on the table below him, he could only see one little boy before him.

Ienzo.

"Unstrap him at once." Even's voice was strangely unsteady. It sounded distant, echoing in in the hallway back to him as though he were someone else, someone far more heartless.

"You must understand, Even, that his match is the closest that we have to-" Xehanort began gently, but Even's eyes were focused on that IV, on that child and he was just as pale in the harsh lighting as their test subject.

"Do it now!" His voice was shrill, nigh inhuman as it bounced back to him like an incorrectly tuned note on a violin, high pitched and whining. "Unstrap him. He's leaving. He's leaving immediately. This is a child. This is a child, Xehanort." He repeated this as though the truth was only too evident. "This is-"

"Yes, Master Apprentice Even. I understand. This is _clearly_ a child." Xehanort repeated back to him as though he were leading along someone particularly slow of mind. Even's lips pursed into a tight line as the other man unstrapped the young red-head and withdrew the needle with a gentle touch from that slender white arm. The boy moaned, still not understanding. Even did not wait for any further confirmation from his companion. He took the boy by the wrist, yanking him from the table as though this were somehow his fault. He shot a disbelieving look at Xehanort, unable to comprehend the meaning behind the sigh of exasperation which was currently coming from his handsome companion.

He cast his glance down to the boy and without another word, dragged him bodily from the sterile hallway. When they had finally reached the moonlit corridors of the castle grounds, Even found his voice, as unsteady as it still was he chose to use it. "You are leaving." He started, his grip tightening relentlessly on the boy, who let out a whimper in response. "You are leaving right now and you shall never return. Do you understand me? You will not return or I will deal with you personally." Even continued, not even knowing how one would go about 'dealing with one personally' aside from denying him ice cream and sending him to his room (for that tended to work for Ienzo, but the red-head did not even live here). The boy sobbed, his muddled conscious making the moon seem all the more threatening as he stumbled along behind the tall man, tripping at their nearly sprinting pace.

As they reached the gates, the child sobbed pitifully and tripped over his own feet, his dizziness overcoming him. Even huffed, hauling the boy forward, only to stoop down and bring his face inches from the child's with a hysterical viscousness.

"Get out!" Even shrieked, fear and anger flooding his system. What had he done, letting Xehanort take control? What evil had he allowed to begin, and furthermore, did he even have the courage to stop it now that it had started? "Get out now! Never come back!"

He shoved the boy forward, hating him irrationally, hating what he symbolized, hating himself for having stood aside to let this abomination occur. The gates crashed shut behind the child's tripping form, a helpless, sobbing heap in the moonlight, but at least he was whole and not under the piercing lights of the examination room. Ienzo flashed in his mind like a warning, a reminder. He was just a child as well, after all. But as Even turned to make his way back to the castle, he recalled a very particular fact.

_Didn't this particular red-headed child have a friend_?


End file.
